Sonic's Spooky Halloween
by ShadicSonamy101
Summary: VERY early Halloween story. It's Halloween time in Sonic's world, and everybody's getting ready, but when something weird happens, only craziness awaits. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Preparing

_Hey everyone! ShadicSonamy101 here with a halloween story (even though it's the middle of summer). I was waiting for an idea and it came to me. However in order to get motivated I had to listen to Marilyn Manson: This is Halloween (which was made by Disney).I don't own any characters except for Scorpion. This is not in my other stories' timelines. Anyways let's get started!_

Everybody was getting ready for Halloween. Sonic was sitting on his couch, flipping through the channels, all were Halloween Movies he's seen before.

"C'mon! I need something I can dress as!" Sonic said. He flipped through all sorts of movies. Dracula, Frankenstien, Frankenstien's Wife, Night of The Werehog.

"All of these are old…" he complained. Then he flipped to something that interested him.

"I can go as that." Sonic said with a wicked grin on his face.

**Meanwhile with Shadow…**

Shadow was getting his costume together, he was going through a scary looking trunk of old costumes. He was throwing things all over the place, among them were an evil clown suit, a vampire suit, a werehog suit, he then pulled out a fake knife.

"Perfect!" he went to his room.

**To Amy's house…**

Amy was making her costume,putting the final touches to it.

"I can't wait for tommorow, it is going to be great." She said as she stitched some wings onto her costume using white string. She had finished with the wings in a few minutes. Amy then went into her closet.

"Where are they. Ah! Here they are!" Amy said as she pulled out the true final touch.

**Onward to Silver's house!...**

Silver was looking for his costume.

"Where is it?" he asked as he searched his house. He looked into his closet, under his bed, in the basement, his dresser, everywhere. He finally found it.

"Good thing me and Blaze moved to this time period, the future doesn't have these." He said as he went to go try his costume on.

"Just wait 'til everyone sees this.

_This chapter was to simply set the scene everyone. I'm sorry if it bored you but it gets better. See ya next time!_


	2. Meeting Up

_Hey everybody! ShadicSonamy101 here with my 2__nd__ chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. _

Everybody met up outside Sonic's house.

"Where is he? For the 'fastest thing alive' he sure takes a long time!" Shadow yells, impatient. Just then something walks out of Sonic's house. It had 4 arms, one covered in scales, another in fur, the other two were slimy. It had a long tail ending in what looked like a blade, It's head was covered with a hood that extended into a sleeveless coat that was worn like a cape. It had sharp teeth, and long claws.

"Happy Halloween!" the monster yelled in it's deep voice. Everyone minus Shadow screamed.

"What?" the monster asked, removing it's hood to reveal Sonic with a device over his mouth.

"That's actually pretty good Sonic. You had us for a second." Tails said. Sonic simply laughed.

"OK, let's see if everyone's here. I'm here as a monster, Tails is here as a cyborg, Knuckles is here as a kung-fu master, Shadow is here as a serial killer, Rouge is a devil, Amy is here as a half angel, half devil, Silver is here as a knight in armor and Blaze is a witch. I guess were ready… " Sonic calmly said. They went off trick-or-treating. Their first stop was "Aunt Nancy's" house. Everybody called her Aunt Nancy because she helps other Mobians without a second thought. Sonic knocked on the door and Nancy opened it.

"Trick-or-Treat!" They all yelled. She happily gave them some gum and candy, and a lot at that. The team went on.

5 minutes later…

They were at the 'Old Scare' a creepy house that kids never and I mean NEVER went near. Sonic got an idea.

"I dare you guys to spend the night here." He said without even looking at them.

"Not if your not going in!" Tails said back.

"Unless your scared." Knuckles and Shadow taunted.

"I'm in!" Sonic yelled. Eventually the team went inside…

_What will happen next? In a creepy house, only the creepy will happen. See ya next chapter! _


	3. The Creepy Mansion

_Hey everybody! ShadicSonamy101 here with the new chapter of Sonic's Spooky Halloween! Now that the team is inside the creepy mansion, what will happen? Find out right now!_

As soon as the group gets even 3 inches closer to the door, it flies right open, releasing a whole swarm of Earth bats. Amy let out a large scream; she also almost jumped into the ceiling if it wasn't for Shadow calmly grabbing her before she can hit the ceiling. Shadow let out a bored sigh as he walked inside before anyone, obviously this place didn't affect him, and everyone else followed him. The inside of the mansion was dark, ruined, and somebody swore they heard the song Thriller coming from the lower floor.

"Alright, we came inside, now what?" Shadow yelled at Sonic.

"Simple, we spend the night here, the last one inside wins." Sonic explained.

"This will be a synch." Shadow calmly said as he walked up the stairs. Everybody else dispersed as well. Let's seewhat they are thinking.

**With Sonic…**

Sonic had started walking down a hallway; he was looking at all sorts of pictures lining the hallway. One picture was of the Headless Horseman and his black stallion, he had his pumpkin head held high in the air, the creepiest thing was that the pumpkin seemed to be looking straight at Sonic, this creeped him out, so he continued down the hall, as it turns out, the pumpkin WAS looking at Sonic, in fact, the head's gaze followed him.

**Meanwhile with Tails…**

Tails had flown up the stairs, he then saw 2 pathways, he thought about this hard.

'The old 2 pathway trick, I wish I had a tour guide to help.' Tails thought. At that moment, not one, but two people appeared. They were both male, but one was bald, the both wore tuxedos, but one had all black on, while the other had all white on.

"You wanted a tour guide yes?" the one in all black asked.

"Well you have your tour guide." The one in all white said.

"But there's a catch." The one in all black added.

"Only one path leads you to your destination, the other..." The one in white said.

"To your doom." The one in black said, finishing the other's sentence.

"There is also one more catch." The one in all white said.

"One of us will be telling the truth, the other…" the one in all black said.

"Will be speaking nothing but lies." The one in white said.

"So choose wisely young fox, it may be your last." The one in all black said.

"Well this just got a whole lot harder." Tails says to you, the reader.

**Meanwhile with Knuckles…**

"Wait Knuckles!" Amy yelled as she ran after the red echidna.

"You followed me? Isn't that only for Sonic?" Knuckles asked, teasing Amy.

"This isn't funny!" she yelled at Knuckles. "I have a bad feeling about this place!" Amy continued.

"So, let me guess… you're afraid, so you followed me for protection?" Knuckles stated.

"Yes!" Amy continued. Knuckles turned around and he heard a scream behind him, he twirled around to see Amy missing.

"Aww, man! Sonic's gonna kill me for losing Amy!" Knuckles yelled rushing off towards the direction Amy was in.

**Let's see what's up with Shadow…**

Shadow was simply leaning on the wall, this place wasn't THAT bad. He saw a shadow move across the wall, his hand started to glow as he shot 100 Chaos Arrows in that direction.

"Shadow!" yelled Rouge as she came out of the dark.

"Learn not to be so Chaos-happy!" Rouge continued as she dusted some dirt off of her, coining a term from trigger-happy. Shadow was embarrassed at the fact he nearly killed his best friend/ girlfriend.

"Sorry Rouge, I gotta be ready for anything 24/7." Shadow said. Another shadow flew over Shadow's head, this one not belonging to anyone.

**With Silver and Blaze (you know they were gonna be together)…**

Blaze had a small light in her hand, Silver having his whole body covered in psychokinesis, they were ready for anything, and they showed it. They continued walking down the hallway until they heard a thump. Blaze's fire spread to her other hand and a little up her arms while Silver's psychokinesis intensified. A walking suit of armor came from around the corner, it's eyes glowing red.

"Oh boy…" Blaze simply said.

_This is meerly a set-up chapter, so don't get mad. At least you now know what's happening to everybody, look out for the next chapter: The Craziness begins. _


	4. The Craziness Begins

_Hey everybody! SS1 here with the newest chapter of Sonic's Spooky Halloween! Everybody seems to be in some major trouble! Sonic is dealing with the Headless Horseman, Tails has 2 "tour guides of doom" to deal with, Knuckles has to find Amy, Shadow and Rouge just saw a well… shadow, and Silver and Blaze have to face a living armor! Talk about a crazy house! Let's see what's happening now!_

_With Sonic…_

Sonic heard a neigh (the sound a horse makes). He turned around and barely dodged a flaming pumpkin; the Headless Horseman was chasing him! Sonic had only 1 option, RUN! Sonic ran from the horseman, barely dodging another pumpkin, he rounded a corner, and sped off down the hall, the next pumpkin missed and ht the wall, revealing a dead-end, Sonic stopped, was this the end? The horse snorted and charged, Sonic put his foot against the wall and rocketed off, he then jumped over the horse, kicking the pumpkin out of the horseman's hand. Sonic covered the horses eyes and pulled the mane, he made the horse turn around, and ran it down the hall, he passed the picture, he caught it and threw it further down, it landed and was propped against the wall, Sonic then jumped off the horse and the Headless Horseman ran right into the picture, becoming part of it once again, Sonic walked off, not wanting to take a life. The Headless Horseman's eyes flashed red…

_Meanwhile with Tails…_

"So you want a hint huh?" the one in all white said.

"The answer lies in history…" the one in all black responded.

"He's lying, the answer lies in the present!" yelled the one in all white.

'The answer lies in history… or the answer lies in the present, one has to be lying.' Tails thought

_We'll come back to him later. Let's check in on Knuckles._

Knuckles lifts up a boulder and throws it at a wall, no Amy behind the wall. Knuckles dashes down the hallway, he hears a muffled noise, and he bashes down the wall, behind it: Amy, tied up with her hands behind her back and tape over her mouth, her hammer was next to her. Knuckles untied Amy and took the tape off.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, last thing I saw was a ghost and-" Amy said before the same ghost possessed her. Her face had changed drastically, her eyes were big and a mixed amount of colors, ending with black for her pupils, her teeth were razor filed to sharp dagger-like teeth, they were also black as coal. Although her body stayed the same, even at a distance you knew it wasn't her. She got up, but in the manner of a marionette on strings.

"Get out of this mansion or you'll NEVER see the light of day again!" Amy seemingly shouted, as her mouth moved, but the ghost's voice came out. Knuckles backed away, but he wasn't going to lose his friend to some ghost, or the dare, he was going to stay all night if he had to.

_With Shadow and Rouge…_

Rouge saw the shadow that went over Shadow's head. She pointed at it and Shadow turned around, he saw it fleeing down the hall, he shot several Chaos Arrows. Only 1 Chaos Arrow hit the shadow and it was nailed to the wall (uh, I guess you can say that it was nailed 'in the wall' since it was a shadow). The Chaos Arrow vibrated rapidly and blew up. The shadow leapt out of the wall and split into 2, when the came up from the floor, they looked exactly like Shadow and Rouge, only with pitch black fur, negative versions of their clothes (so for example: the shadow clone has black and blue shoes and red rings on his arms instead of the usual), and their eyes were glowing a fierce dirty gold. They both let out a chuckle that sounded almost identical to Shadow and Rouge.

"Why does this castle have to REALLY be haunted?" Rouge asked. Shadow didn't respond and only made his hands and highlights glow with Chaos Energy…

_With Silver and Blaze…_

The "Knight" came down the hall slowly, but surely, and Silver and Blaze were going to make sure it didn't reach them. Blaze threw a large fireball straight at the "Knight" but it bounced off. Silver tried to use his psychokinesis, but the armor fought it and continued down the hall, despite Silver trying his best to stop him.

"Why isn't it working?" Silver asked.

"My fire wasn't working either." Blaze said. The cat looked around while Silver was trying to stop or slow down the knight. She saw a curtain and a blank painting.

'That's it!' she thought.

"Silver, can you grab that curtain?" Blaze asked. Silver nodded as he grabbed it with his psychokinesis.

"Now what Blaze?" he asked

"Throw it onto the armor!" she ordered. Silver did as he was told and the knight didn't seem bothered, but then again, his psychokinesis was still on him, so Silver dropped the first field of energy and the curtain fell on the knight, Blaze then set fire to it, and the armor started struggling. Blaze then jumped up and kicked the armor, sending it back and denting a hole, the armor started to burn now as Silver put his psychokinesis on it, the fire and his power mingled and the field was set to flames, when the flames stopped, the armor was still there! It's armor glowing red from the fire and his eyes now burning intensely. The armor let out a noise that sounded like a roar.

"Awww man! I thought that would work!" Silver exclaimed to no one.

_Back to Tails!_

'Wait a second, the present is only the nano-second you live in, so the answer must be history! All evidence points to that!' Tails thought. 'Wait a second, NANO! It could be possible that one of these guys could be nanites, right? And that one would be telling the truth!' Tails continued to think. Tails picked up 2 rocks, only pebbles, and threw them at the two, the one in all black was hit, but the one in all white didn't the rock passed right through him! Only thing left is to see if he was the truth-teller, or the liar!

"Let me ask you something, if you were the liar, you would tell me you were telling the truth, but the truth-teller, you would say you were telling the truth as well right?" Tails asked.

"Yes!" the one in all white said.

"Alright, but I have something to ask you, both of you, I want you to take me down the path that leads me to my doom." Tails cleverly said. The one in all white headed down the right path, but the one in all black was about to go down the same path, but went down his own: Problem solved! Tails raced down the same path as the one in all black and found a door, he opened it and it lead him right to Sonic, who was about to enter the same door.

"Well, lookie here, my best buddy found me, I guess being the genius does help." Sonic said as he noogied his (basically) brother.

"Alright let's find the rest, I regret doing this." Sonic said.

_Back with Knuckles and "Amy"…_

"Amy" grabbed her hammer and it turned a pale gray and grew spikes around the sides, she raised her hammer, and slammed it down, Knuckles managed to stop it with his strength, but strangely, the hammer's size grew and grew, until it bashed Knuckles through the weakened floor, right onto Silver and Blaze.

"Knuckles, get off!" the two said, Knuckles got off the two and they looked up, seeing Amy possessed.

"Great! We have a living armor, AND a possessed Amy to deal with!" Silver pouted. They heard in just the other room a 'thump' and worried yells, they ran in to see Sonic unconscious and Tails worried.

"All that's missing is Shadow and Rouge." Silver once again says to nobody.

_I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, and yes, I did bring back Possessed Amy from Sonic X: Sonic's Scream Test, however I added the changes with the hammer. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (starts coughing) sorry about that. See you all later._


	5. Going 'Bump' In The Night

_Hey everyone! SS1 here with my new chapter of Sonic's Spooky Halloween (even though it isn't near Halloween)! Everybody (minus Shadow and Rouge) have been cornered by a living armor and a Possessed Amy! Sonic and Tails had found them and Sonic fainted. Meanwhile like 2 to 3 floors above, Shadow and Rouge have to fight copies of themselves! Let's see what's happening to them._

Possessed Amy jumped to the lower floor and saw the living armor, they nodded as if they knew each other, then started to walk closer to the group, Silver caught the knight in his PK Energy, he threw it into Possessed Amy, but it didn't do much if not anything. They both got up and Possessed Amy slammed her hammer into the ground, causing rocks to come up and knock Tails into the air. Knuckles then jumped and grabbed Tails and used Fire Dunk. Tails flew into the knight at full force in a spin-dash. The knight fell to the ground. Knuckles then jumped into the air and fell with a punch, damaging the knight's armor. Possessed Amy then threw her hammer and it tripped Blaze, who caught her footing.

"You missed me." Blaze said.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Possessed Amy added. The hammer was flying at Silver, who was busy holding off the knight. When the hammer was right behind Silver, a big, blue object caught the hammer, flipped around Silver and knocked the knight's head off!

"You OK Silver?" the blur asked. The blur was the Werehog.

"Who are you?" Silver asked, not familiar with the Werehog.

"I'm Sonic." Sonic said.

"What happened to you?" Silver asked. Sonic looked at himself, he didn't realize he had changed; he actually grew out of his costume!

"What the- I thought Dark Gaia took the Werehog away." Sonic said.

"Uh... sorry to interrupt, but Amy is still trying to kill us!" Knuckles yelled as he dodged another Hammer provided by Possessed Amy.

"Blaze, Silver! Throw an energyball and a fireball n front of Amy!" Sonic ordered. Silver and Blaze did as they were told and the energy and fireball merged and exploded, making a bright light that spilt Amy from the ghost. The ghost flew at Sonic and he jumped at the ghost...

_With Shadow and Rouge..._

The 'Shadow' Shadow charged forward with a purple version of a Chaos Spear in its hand. It fired 3 negative Chaos Spears that almost hit Rouge, what happened? Shadow caught it with his bare hands (err... glove-covered bare hands), he started to charge and yelled a familiar name.

"Chaos... LANCE!" Shadow yelled as he threw it right back. The 'Shadow' Shadow caught it, but its hands were severely burned, it caught an attack that was twice the power than normal after all. As the monster screeched in pain, Shadow came forward and grabbed the monster.

"Chaos... BURST!" Shadow yelled as he created a smaller version of Chaos Blast that not only damaged the monster, but destroyed the floor. Shadow pointed the monster towards the floor and fell through the other 2 floors, right on top of the knight!

"Shadow!" Silver yelled. Blaze saw this as her chance and prepared a lunge attack with the empty frame. As Shadow and 'Shadow' Shadow stood up and the knight stood up and was smashed by the empty frame, and the knight was now merged with the picture, 1 down, 3 to go. Rouge and Shadow Rouge came down, making it 3 enemies. Sonic grabbed the ghost and got an idea. He threw the ghost into Shadow Rouge and she started to twitch vigorously, the Shadow Bat grew to about Eggman's girth and height, it returned to normal and returned to the Eggman-like version, then normal, then Eggman-like, the Shadow Rouge then detonated and disappeared, 'Shadow' Shadow saw he was alone and jumped straight through the ceiling (not as in breaking a hole, I mean it merged with it... like water).

"What was that all about!" Silver asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not about to let that Shadow monster get away!" Shadow yelled as he blasted a hole in the ceiling and jumped after the monster.

"Shadow always has to find a fight doesn't he?" Sonic the Werehog rhetorically asked.

"Anyways Sonic, I think that Amy is better off with you." Knuckles stated as he gently pushed Amy to Sonic and walked off.

"Well I'm sorry, but this has been too much excitement for me today." Rouge said as she left the room, leaving Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze in the building.

"Well, Blaze and I aren't going to lose right?" Silver asked Blaze.

"We are NOT leaving this building yet!" Blaze responded as they left the room.

"OK, let's get going!" Tails stated, the 3 heard a neigh behind them; they turned around and saw the Headless Horseman.

"Not you again!" Sonic yelled, the Headless Horseman surprisingly responded.

"One thing you should learn is to not spare your opponents!" The H.H (Headless Horseman) yelled as he threw a flaming pumpkin that Sonic kicked back, the pumpkin collided with the H.H.

"RUN!" Sonic yelled as the 3 ran the other direction, Amy looked back to see the H.H spilt into 3 Headless Horsemen. The 3 chased the team as they spilt up at a major fork in the hallway. Sonic turned around and lunged at the H.H and swiped at him, knocking the Horseman off his horse to the ground. The Horseman created a pumpkin and threw it at Sonic, who, with 1 claw swipe, sliced the pumpkin into 4 pieces. Sonic charged at the Horseman and scratched the chest, 1e then punched the Horseman in the same exact spot. The Horseman hit the wall and dodged another punch from Sonic. The Horseman threw a pumpkin into the ground and blinded Sonic, who turned around and barely dodged a large horse.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic yelled as he stretched an arm and grabbed the H.H's cape and was dragged through the hallways, the Headless Horseman turned around and threw a pumpkin, but Sonic kicked off a nearby wall and dodged the pumpkin, however he had to let go as the Headless Horseman ran down the same hallway Amy ran down. Sonic tried to chase him, but the Headless Horseman stopped and threw one last pumpkin that knocked Sonic unconscious...

_Oooh... cliffhanger ending! Will Sonic the Werehog be able to save Amy and Tails from the Headless Horseman? Will Shadow be able to catch his double? Who will choose to leave next? Find out next time!_


	6. Trying to Stay Calm

_Hey everybody! SS1 here with a new chapter of Sonic's Spooky Halloween (Strange how I didn't update ON Halloween, but you will forgive me... right?)! Let me catch you up: Rouge had left the mansion saying she had enough excitement for one day, but when she's gone, the mansion seems MORE determined to get the Sonic Team out! Now Shadow is chasing his doppelganger, Sonic is (yet again) unconscious, Amy and Tails is being chased by the Headless Horseman, and Knuckles is gone! (Where is he when you need him?)And Blaze and Silver are too! What will happen next? Find out now!_

Knuckles was walking through the mansion halls, he had found a lit candle and was slightly lost. He looked around and couldn't see his way back.

"OK, I get it! You're a haunted mansion, now stop acting it and let me see!" Knuckles yelled at the mansion.

"Ooga Ooga Booga!" A voice yelled. Knuckles turned around to see... Dracula?

"I v'want to drink your blood!" Dracula yelled.

"Oh, crap!" Knuckles yelled as he started running, but as my mother always told me, things always FLY faster than you can RUN! Dracula caught up to Knuckles and he responded by throwing the lit candle, Dracula immediately caught on fire, but was still chasing Knuckles! Knuckles eventually caught a wooden stake and threw it into Dracula's heart; the vampire king fell to the floor and burned.

"Whew, that was close, uh oh." Knuckles stated, he had accidentally made the room catch on fire, and if that weren't enough, the fire came to life!

"Oh, double crap!" Knuckles yelled as he kept running.

_**With Shadow...**_

Shadow Shadow leapt through another floor as the real Shadow blasted the floor open and kept chasing the monster. The monster performed its own version of the Chaos Spear and it nicked Shadow's shoulder! Shadow fell but managed to get his footing, he leapt back up and tried to punch Shadow Shadow, but the attack failed, taking advantage of the real Shadow's blood, he managed to become more realistic!

"What are you?" Shadow asked the monster, the monster for once responded.

"I'm the REAL Shadow the Hedgehog!" the monster yelled.

"No you aren't! I'm the real Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow yelled. The monster continued running and blasting, but Shadow kept dodging... and blasting, eventually, Shadow used Chaos Control on the monster, but was frozen instead!

'What, SUPER Chaos Control? The only other person to use that move was...'Shadow thought before flashbacking.

**FLASHBACK!**

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled as he charged towards Perfect Nazo, but with nothing more than a grin, Nazo froze SHADOW in time before blasting him.

**OUT OF FLASHBACK!**

'Nazo!' Shadow thought before being repeatedly blasted by Shadow Shadow!

"You see, whenever something becomes obsolete, people build a better version to replace it..." Shadow Shadow yelled.

"And I'm your replacement!" Shadow Shadow yelled.

"No, I'm the real Shadow!" Shadow responded.

"And I'm the better you!" Shadow Shadow yelled.

"No... You... AREN'T!" Shadow furiously responded as he took off his rings, Shadow Shadow did the same thing. The two lunged at each other...

_**With Sonic...**_

Sonic was starting to wake up from a pumpkin to the face and he heard the neigh of the horse of the Headless Horseman, he jumped up and prepared to rocket off, but tripped over himself as he was a Werehog and therefore his speed was reduced. He stretched his arms to try to catch up, but failed as he remembered as the trio spilt up; little did they know that the Headless Horseman could duplicate himself. Sonic got up and dodged a pumpkin, the Horseman came back! Sonic leapt at him, but missed as the Horseman dodged the attack, Sonic then rebounded off of the ground and head-butted the Horseman in the back! As the Horseman started to stand up, Sonic found a picture of Frankenstein, even though the picture was occupied, Sonic took the picture and slammed it down on the Horseman, the picture changed from just Frankenstein to the Headless Horseman and Frankenstein fighting over space in the picture.

"Now for the horse!" Sonic yelled. He threw the picture at the wall and grabbed the horse by the mane and ran it into the picture, now the horse was fighting Frankenstein AND the Headless Horseman for space!

"Hmph! 'One thing you should learn is to not spare your opponents!'" Sonic stated, imitating the Horseman. Sonic heard a scream from Amy and prepared to run in that direction, but then a scream from Tails, directed him away, Sonic didn't know who to save!

"I soooo wish that I could spilt into 2 people right about now!" Sonic yelled. Sonic remembered about his arms and stretched them down both hallways.

_**With Amy...**_

Amy turned around and saw the Headless Horseman gaining on her, the Headless Horseman threw a pumpkin, Amy grabbed her hammer and knocked it back at him, the pumpkin blinded the Headless Horseman's horse and it ran around and reared up, Amy screamed as the horse came down. Suddenly, Sonic's arm came down the hall, thanks to Sonic's guess of the Headless Horseman's height, he knocked the pumpkin off the Headless Horseman's neck, the Headless Horseman landed beneath the horse and it stomped on him, distracting the copy, Sonic tapped around the place looking for the pumpkin, Amy grabbed the pumpkin and put it beneath Sonic's hand, Sonic grabbed it and threw it into the wall, shattering it and paralyzing the Headless Horseman. Amy leapt into the air and smashed the Headless Horseman's neck into it's shoulders, the horse reared up and threw off the Horseman, Sonic grabbed him and brought it back to himself.

_**With Sonic…**_

"Time for you to go!" Sonic yelled as he threw the Horseman into the same picture as Frankenstein and Horseman1. The picture was becoming more and more crowded. Sonic stemmed his arm down the other hallway. The horse faded away.

_**With Tails…**_

Tails was running from the Horseman and saw a branch sticking out of the ground, he jumped over it, defying most horror movies. The Horseman tripped over it and landed just in front of Tails, who was seeing Sonic's arm coming down the hallway, Tails kicked the Headless Horseman's head into Sonic's hand and he crushed it, he then felt around for the Horseman, who managed to grab his spear. He stabbed Tails with it before being pulled down the hallway to Sonic. Sonic threw him into the picture and snapped it in half. He prepared to run down Tails' hallway when Amy ran from down hers.

"Sonic! Thank Chaos you saved me!" Amy yelled as she hugged Sonic and repeatedly kissed him, surprisingly Sonic kissed Amy back… then they both realized Sonic was still a werehog. They suddenly jerked away from each other, blushing from the moment.

"Sorry Sonic, but you can't get any further until you turn normal again…" Amy said.

"I guess so, that or you can become a werehog…" Sonic responded. They both heard a grunt come from Tails' hallway and saw the fox walking down, he had a gaping hole in his stomach area, his blood staining his fur, he collapsed in front of Sonic and Amy.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled. He rushed to him and flipped him over and saw how big the wound was. Sonic prepared to leave the mansion when…

"Don't worry! I'll take him out of this place!" Amy volunteered.

"NO! I'm not going to risk my brother's life over a bet! I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to quit!" Sonic said, he pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"I hope this works… Chaos Control!" Sonic yelled before disappearing.

_**With Silver and Blaze…**_

They were walking through the top floor of the mansion, Silver gave a sigh of frustration.

"Man! This mansion is actually starting to get boring if you ask me…" Silver said.

"Yeah, but THAT is why we came to the top floor! Suddenly Knuckles ran by them, both of them turned around to see Knuckles stop and look back.

"Guys! RUN!" Knuckles yelled. The two turned around to see the living fire.

"Yeah! Finally some excitement!" Silver yelled. He and Blaze leapt at the fire, Silver repeatedly blasted it with Psycho Waves, blasting holes into the fire and dispersing it, Blaze also pulled the bits of fire Silver separated into her hands. Eventually, the fire faded away.

"Yeah! Way to go guys!" Knuckles said as he came back.

"Well, it was nothing…" Blaze said, suddenly, they heard a screech, the three turned around to see a Wyvern (a large dragon-like monster).

"Dang it! I thought that thing was going to stay OUTSIDE the mansion!" Silver yelled, everyone else gave him a bewildered look.

"What? Nobody noticed a 'bump' on the mansion, it was that thing! Let's just hurry and destroy this thing!" Silver yelled.

"Agreed!" Blaze responded.

"OK!" Knux finished.

_What will happen next? Sonic has thrown away his own bet for his brother. Shadow is facing probably his toughest opponent since Nazo, Amy is stuck by herself, and Silver, Blaze, and Knux are all stuck fighting a Wyvern! Who will leave next? Find out next time!_


	7. IMPORTANT NEWS!

IMPORTANT NEWS!

AFTER YEARS OF INACTIVITY, SHADICSONAMY101 HAS FINALLY RETURNED, AND I WILL BE GIVING ALL OF MY STORIES A REBOOT! MAKE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR THE STORIES YOU LOVE, REMASTERED AND BETTER THAN EVER! THIS TIME, I'M HERE TO STAY!


End file.
